


Working Theory [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by cofaxTheory No. 1: Rape/burglary gone bad. The neighbor's death was a coincidence. This theory lasted about an hour.





	Working Theory [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Working Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186) by [cofax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax). 



cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dtqkn2dmmwm49uf/working%20theory.mp3?dl=0) | [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/t63u57s3j80r5fo/working_theory.mp3/file)



## Size

  * **MP3:** 16.2 MB 



## Duration

  * 00:23:20 

  
---|---


End file.
